Anomalies
by silverofaheartless
Summary: Past, present, and future one shot series of  the final fanatssy 7 crew. no yaoi, normal personalities.NO OOC'ing
1. backwater experts

**got bored *WARK!*XD**

* * *

"hey don't fall to far behind!" The second class yelled mockingly then turned to walk again through the deep snow, he looked to the troop keeping up with him and smiled.

"At least someones keeping up"

"well I'm a country boy too" The soldiers voice was soft spoken as he continued walking, Zack slowed to a stop keeping his eyes on the 'country boy' .

"From where?" This made the troop stop looking at Zack who crossed his arms infront of him, "Niebleheim"

Zack immidiatly laughed turning away, The troop seemed unfazed and stepped forward.

"how bout you?" Zack turned to him a large grin on his face, "me, Gongaga"

The infantryman brought a hand up and chuckled, Zack followed him as he turned away, "hey! what's so funny about that? you know Gongaga?"

"no, but it's such a backwater name" Zack smirked in a mock fashion turning his back to the troop, "Dito Niebleheim"

"Like you've been there." The second class turned at the forceful question, I haven't but there's a reactor there, right?" The younger nodded qirtly.

"A mako reactor outside midgar usually means. . ."

"nothing else out there" both looked at each other a the comment stated in unison and laughed.

"good new Tseng!" Zack called pointing in the direction of the turk and other infanrtyman.

"me and. . ." he put a thumb to his chest and looked to the one standing next to him. The other took his helmet off revealing a spiked frenzy of blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Cloud"

"Me and Cloud here, are both bckwater experts, oh ya!" he pumped his arms, then both turned back and began walking again.

"Good carry on then" The turk called back irritably.

* * *

**happens during crisis core**


	2. The good times

The First class SOLDIER walked out of the elevator with a bounce a normal smile plastered on his face as he walked along through the bottom floor of the Shinra coporation building waving to the receptionist as he practically skipped by her heading out the door. He was excited after a long week of duty and countless monster hunting he finally got a chance to the flower girl who'd been on his mind the entire time, he had to admit he was hooked.

He made his way to the church running by not allowing any distractions till finally the large building came out into view, surounded by the trash of the slums but she never cared. He slowly approached the doors till he felt he was being watched, Slowly he turned to find green eyes watching him at a hairs length. He jumped back falling through the doors landing with a thump on the wooden floorboards, he groaned and she giggled.

"Hello" she smiled hovering over his head, he smiled back then put a fake pout on. "Don't do that! trying to give me a heart attack?" he whinned.

she giggled more making the pout grow into another large grin, she stepped back as he swung his legs bak over his hed then pushed his body forward landing in a crouch.

"I love your laugh" he stated smiling to her, she came over and they hugged for a brief moment. she leaned her head on him. "of course you know how to make me laugh every time I see you"

This made him chuckle, "should I be proud that you laugh at me? every single time?"

Green pupils looked up into his mako inhanced blue-violet and both laughed.

~oOo~

"So then Tseng lifts the branch off the little guy and you should have seen me and reno's expression!" Zack flailed his arms in exageration and Aerith giggled where she kneeled next to the flowers. She'd been listening to him for three hours but was contnt with his belowing laughs and sneekers of all his friends mishaps of the week.

"I should bring Kunsel to meet you one day you'd love him. He's so talkitive it hurts" He stuck his tongue out and make a crazy face while pretending to strangle himself, she shook her head and sighed .

"you sound like you have alot of friends, I'm not surprised"

Zack looked at her and jumped up on a bench with a triumphant look.

"Of course! who wouldn't wanna be pals with Zack Fair!" He roared, she pet a flower petal.

"they must like laughing at you too" there was a brief silence before The soldier made a ' I got shot' motion over his chest and fell back off the bench with his tongue sticking out again. When he didn't move the flower girl stood and walked to him.

He opened one eye and grunted when she nudged him with a foot.

"hey I didn't know the great Zack Fair could be beaten this easily" she teased, he laughed. "Ya but It don't mean I'm gone for good I'll come back and haunt you!" he jumped to his feet and made an evil face while utering an 'Boo' every few seconds.

"oh my, I didn't know it was halloween already?"

"yep early just for you!" he called out doing a squat.

"what should I be?" he inspected her for a moment and chuckled earning a weary look from Aerith.

"be a giant flower!"

"oh, Zack" she looked up at the sky through the hole in the church's roof"

"oh no" she whispered and looked at a now confused Zack.

"what's up?"

"I need to get home I promised mother I'd help cook dinner tonight"

"dinner huh. . . I'd come help but. . . I suck at cooking" she laughed, "I know don't tell me you've already forgotten the time we tried your-"

"Ahhh! i think i'll be going now! Adious Aerith I'll just you know. . . BYE!" and with that he was out of the church leaving The flower girl in giggling fits.

As Zack went through towards loveless Ave. He saw a certain troop smaller then most and smiled. The small troop looked like he was extremly bored and was being yelled at by an old man, Zack snuck over till he stood next to the little soldier and gave the old man the evilest glare ever which sent the man scurying mumbling that ' it wasn't worth his life yada yada'

When the little troop noticed this he turned and nearly jumped back in surprise as he saw Zack, he stood up straight composing himself.

"Sir!"

"Sir? you kidding me?" Zack pouted but he noticed the troop shrinking slightly. He smiled warmly and put a hand on the others helm lifting it off to reveal Spiked blond locks in all directions.

"Don't give me the Sir stuff, make me feel like a giant beast everyone is afraid of" His smalled friend stayed silent as zack threw the helmet over his soldier.

"uh. . . helm. . et. Si-" Zack hand shot to the blonds mouth, his blue eyes widened slightly.

"don't be scared of me fuzz ball, don't bother with the helmets there no help anyways, and . . . just don't SIR ME!"

The boy flinched and his eyes downcast as he pulled away from Zacks hand.

Zack frowned and pondered a moment before clapping his hands.

"Hey. . .your name's Cloud right?" the blond nodded without looking up and turned to leave but Zack grabbed his shoulder.

"oi! where you going? I'm not gonna bite. . . I think" Zack smiled when the boy smirked.

"Ah ha! I can make you smile now lets get a laugh outta you!"

"huh?" Cloud was staring at him as if Zack had a third eye.

"how bout a bar. . . hm. . . nah I bet playing pranks on kunsel will get you to crack. or maybe a turk" Zack pondered.

"T-turk.. Sir" Cloud eyes seemed to be getting bigger as Zack listed things to do off, When he told Cloud he'd pull a prank like dying sephiroths hair pink he just about broke in all the emotional control he had and spun around running dowm the street, Zack stopped started before chasing after him roaring how he'd called him Sir again gaining crazy looks from nearby people.

Yep that was the good times.


	3. The buster sword

**still boredT_T**

* * *

Zack sat on the bed shaking his head irritably as he watched the younger troop lay on the bed next to his, Cloud suddenly sturred sqweezing his eyes to adjust to the light as he slowly sat up drawing his knees up he leaned over his arms hanging over them.

"Tifa's safe, Don't worry" Cloud looked at his friend, then down. "if only I were Soldier. . . "

Hearing the first class sigh he looked at him again, "zack?"

"Soldier is like a den of monsters, don't go inside" Cloud watched him for a moment then let on knee down and leaned towards him slightly on his hand. "What happened?"

"I don't know, man. . ." Zack copied Clouds posture leaning back with a single knee drawn up and looked away from the younger youth's gaze. "I thought I knew, but. . ."

looking back at Cloud's curious face he leaned back all the way swinging his legs up for emphasis, "Ahhhhh" Laying his head on his hands and stared up at the blank ceiling.

After a long silence Zack borke it again.

"By the way. . . do you know Tifa?" He heard Cloud shuffle as he drew both knees up again leaning his head in the center.

"Sorta. . . "

"Talk to her?"

"no. . . " Cloud shook his head keeping his gaze away from Zack.

Zak leaned up to see the back of Cloud's blue uniform, "I'm sensing some issues here. . . shouldn't you do something?"

Cloud's head dropped lower, Zack was up again in his position watching The blond one.

"i'm one to talk. . . "he grumbled eyes trailing down the ground to the buster sword leaning on a dresser, he stood up and began towards it drawing Clouds attention.

"I am a soldier. . . so fighting is fine, I can leave things to think about to other people. but who's the enemy?" Zack grabbed the hilt of the blade lifting it over his head as if to strike down. "That kind of stuff shouldn't matter!"

He breathed in sucking hot air as he slowly lowered the blade placing it flat against his head.

"hey, Zack. I've never seen you use that" Cloud stated watching Zack from the bed. The first Class's eyes widened with realization as he looked into nothing as he pondered the words. He slowly looked at the flat of the blade taking in it's silver surface.

"This is a symbol of my dreams and honor." he pointed it so it was directed at the window. "no. . . it's more. . . hat's right"

A smile formed on his face as he looked at Cloud again, "I almost forgot"

Cloud was leaning back watching, "thank you, Cloud"

"huh?" the younger questioned leaning forward now. Zack placed the blade in its original leaning spot on the dresser and stared at it. "Right!" he cheered pumping his arms then turning around and walking back to the bed. Cloud watched him confused as he did two single squats then stood tall.

"I'm gonna crash, Night!" He rolled into his bed and laid still eyes closed, CLoud stared dumbfounded looking from the sword back to him in total confusion.

* * *

XD


	4. Fair Goodbye

**Fair goodbye**

The church was silent as the flower girl tended to the single beautiful patch growing in the area, then she realised wet drips falling from above.

The sky is crying, but why? She walked out of the flower bed and stared at the sky holding her hands together trying to sense the sudden rain. She breathed shakily watching the rain poor, closing her eyes as if praying then feeling the fading pulse looked up in fear gasping.

-

The rain poured hard, blood covered his body. He sat in a puddle of blood, his own blood his blade on one side lying against the ground limply he just stared at the falling rain

-

The younger man dragged his body across the battlefield stopping to look up to see if he was getting any closer to his destination.

His destination the wounded man lying on his back on the edge of the cliff. He flinched slightly struggling to breath in his tired lounges.

The dragging got closer as the younger one finally reached his friend. He pushed himself up one last time to see if he'd gotten there and shook his head limply and incoherently, getting closer till he could see his friend look up at him.

"Z-Zack" Cloud uttered these words shakily trying to form words of his own. Zack breathed in painfully then looked at his friend with a small smile, "for the both of us"

"Both of us?" Cloud repeated incoherently, the mako poisoning still distracting his thought process.

"That's right...your gonna" Zack's words shook as he gasped slightly.

"You're gonna..."Again he repeated.

Zack nodded knowing he was slowly getting through to his friend, he lifted his right arm and gripped the back of his friends head pulling down softly. Cloud head touched his bullet ridden chest, "live"

He held Clouds head down on his chest. "You'll be..." he started adjusting his hold as if he know hugged the younger boy's head, "my living legacy"

His hand slid off weakly and Cloud slowly pulled his head up Blood smudged into some of the tips of his spiked hair a large smudge on his cheek. He struggled to comprehend what was happening as he searched around with his eyes then looked at his friend again.

Zack smiled at him then struggled as he slowly lifted the buster swords handle towards Cloud, "my honor"

He lifted it in front of Cloud who gave him a complex confused look, "My dreams"

He took a deep breath, "there yours now"

Cloud slowly brought one hand up and gripped the end on the handle, Zack letting go but made sure he didn't do it to soon he waited for the other hand to grab it as well then pushed it away towards Cloud who seemed to duck away from the touch. Cloud looked sadly at him.

"I'm...your living...legacy" he repeated processing the words.

Zack smiled for one final time his face slowly easing, relaxing and his eyes closed.

Suddenly Cloud realizing his friends loss he gasped and looked up, mako poisoning finally wearing off. He screamed as hard as he could into the gray sky.

Memories flooded back to his mind.

Zack greeting him on the snowy mountain.

Lending a hand down to him to aid him, a smile spreading across his face.

The brief moment of realizing he wasn't imaging it when Zack pet his head and left for battle brought fear to his face. Remembering how he reached out for him as he watched his back disappear.

The rain stopped light rays seeping through the clouds he brought his head down to look at his friend's calm and relaxed face.

_Embrace your dreams if you want to be a hero you need to have dreams..._

Cloud took a breath, "thank you" he frowned slightly "I won't forget"

He then stood up looking towards Midgar his face contorted as he tried to hold his sadness in. Squeezing his eyes shut he looked one last time at the friend who sacrificed his life and gaze it to him. "Good night" he turned away the buster sword now in one hand. "Zack"

Then grabbed the sword with the other hand and began limping away dragging the sword behind him.

-

The sky opened up the blue revealing itself in the light

_That girl...she said that the sky frightened her_

A blurred figure came down towards him. A single wing flapping beside him.

_That looks so...liberating_

His eyes opened revelling mako enlaced eyes, the wounds were nothing now disappeared.

_Those wings..._

Feathers began falling down around him

_I want them too._

He smiled as his body slowly lifted he reached out for the winged blur, who took his hand and brought him up with him.

_It feels...good_

They closed his eyes shut for the final time as his spirit now joined the rest of his friends in the sky.

-

Cloud was still going down the hill the sword leaving a line behind him.

_If you see Aerith, say hi for me._

A single white feather fluttered down from the blue sky down to the now empty hill.

_Hey. Would you say I became a hero?_

The feather fluttered off.

* * *

probably the hardest thing I ever had to right in my life. I literally cried trying to describe this scene of the crisis core game.

and In my opinion Zack is a hero.

the ending of crisis core


	5. hazed

I take requests on ideas or moments within game timeline you would like to read. R&R please :3

* * *

It was_ loud_.

Loud and learing over him, like a dark menacing presence ready to strangle the air from his lungs.

"next stop-"

He plugged his ears and shut his eyes tight. He wanted off this contraption they called a vehicle.

Then the door next to him opened with a whoosh! and he stumbled out, keeping a death grip on the buster sword dragging behind him. People got out of the way quickly some giving him glares.

but he pressed on only to stumble, The world spun to baddly. Need to sit.

He looked around for a clear spot away from people and saw the stairs. hopping down them he hit bottom on his knees and nearly threw up. What was wrong with him why was it so hazy?

_"we're friends...right?"_

he looked over his shoulder alarmed.

"you ok, kid?" a station man was looking down at him from the top of the stairs. Cloud turned back to the dirt and dragged himself back into the corner of the stair case.

"hey-" he shut his eyes pain enflaming his throat. willing himself not to hurl. He kept them shut blocking out the voices.

_"boy, freedom is-"_

**"TRAITOR!"**

_"Prep him for autopsy mako vaccination we shall-"_

_SHUT UP_! he felt tears spring forth before a light beconed him.

"Cloud?"


	6. Never again!

****

**I COULDN'T RESIST :D**

* * *

Cloud cursed in his mind staring at the Horny fat Don bouncing on his bed staring at Cloud as the blond swordsman stood as far from the bed as possible.

_How the hell was I talked into this. . . _

The Don smiled and he swore he saw drool drip off his lip.

_How the hell can he not tell I'm a guy!_

He clung to the wall he leaned against, as the Don bounced some more encouraging Cloud to stop playing hard to get.

_. . . Why the heck am I in a dress. . . _

Tifa and Aerith probably wondered what the hecks going on in this room, and he hoped that nothing would happen.

_...HOW THE HECK DID I LET HER TALK ME INTO THIS!_

Thats when the Don puckered up and he didn't know what to do he stared wide eyed at the scrunched face of the fat man, He wanted to puch the man out really badly but it would blow their cover. . . but that involved him kissing the gluttonous fat guy puckering his lips like an idiot.

_. . . Not to self. . . _

_NEVER LET GIRLS MAKE PLANS FOR YOU. . .EVER!_


	7. real strife

**Real strife**

He pulled up in front of the bar the normal odd stares of the people around him were ignored as he parked Fenrir. I could see him get off but instead of his usual action of coming in with his head down to keep from her eye contact he lifted something the view blocked by the edge of the window.

"hey can I get another round here HELLO!" she jumped and looked at the customer yelling to her, she poured the alcohol into a mug then slid it to him atop the counter then heard the door open and everyone looked at Cloud, Tifa looked at him and to her surprise he was holding a boy in his arms.

"Cloud? Who's that is that the boy who took your phone?" He didn't reply he just walked to her at the counter.

"I thought you were going to..." her words fell when she saw the boy's condition, he shivered in clouds arms and was filthy beyond belief.

"He has the stigma" cloud's raspy and quiet voice seemed to have travelled throughout the bar because it cleared out almost instantly, then there were tiny footsteps coming down the stairs. Marlene poked her head around the counters corner first her face was bright then she noticed the boy in clouds arms.

I could tell he didn't know what to do next he just stood there starring at the boy, "come on let's get him washed up he looks really weak" Tifa smiled when cloud looked up with a bit of surprise.

I heard the water start to pour and the door opened cloud held the clothing he was wearing, a look of complexity on his face, "do you want me to do this?" I was already going forward knowing his answer but to Tifa's surprise he shook his head and looked at her with his blue eyes.

She could see it then looking at him, she held back a smile as she gave him a towel. "Thank you..." then she smiled when he twitched just ever so slightly. He did something that almost never happened he smiled, it may have been briefly but it happened. Then the door shut.

"That's the Cloud I know" she looked at the dirty clothing and became sad. "Tifa who was that?"

Marlene pulled on her cape lightly, Tifa bent down to her level and smiled. "Come on Marlene lets set him up a place to lay down when he comes out"

Marlene smiled and followed Tifa to her room

Cloud wiped the boy's forehead he lay against the edge of the bathtub held up by one of clouds arms, he moved his bangs out of the way to see the black bruise like mark on his head. He suddenly felt his own stigma react and he cringed and shook it off, he lightly dabbed a cloth on the mark and the boy's face contorted in pain. Cloud stopped when the tiny hand grabbed at his holding his pinkie trying to stop the pain.

"I know...it hurts" he whispered whipping the boy's face, blue eyes revealed themselves in tiny slit's as he struggled to open them. "Wh-where..." he coughed weakly, cloud helped him out of the water and covered his shivering body with the towel now cradling him. "It's ok your safe, what's your name?"

He asked as he came out of the bathroom, Marlene was there to greet the two. "D-Denz-Denz..." Cloud kept his gaze then looked to Marlene who grabbed at his sleeve.

"Tifa's on my room come on!" she said happily tugging him to her room, when he entered Tifa was the sitting on the bed waiting. "These clothes will fit him hopefully, there clean do you want me to..."

"Thank you Tifa" Cloud cut her off, she smiled and left the room pulling Marlene with her.

She came back when Cloud dressed him, both were sitting on the edge of the bed. Cloud held one arm over the boy's shoulder he leaned on cloud breathing in coughs.

"Cloud?" Tifa didn't get a response he just searched the ground with his eyes, she sighed and pulled a chair closer to the bed she put her hand on the boys quivering leg he looked at her with lazy eyes.

"Where do you live? Why were you at the church?" Tifa questioned softly and mother like. "s-sec...tor sev-en" both Cloud and Tifa looked at each other in surprise, Cloud closed his eyes hard.

"And your..Your parents?" The boy's face told the story as a tear rolled down his cheek, Cloud looked at Tifa again and got up slowly still helping the boy, Tifa helped him lay his child under the covers and he was already asleep.

"Marlene" Tifa spoke softly looking at the young girl sitting on the chair now. "Tell us if ..." she sighed sadly. "If something bad happens" she looked at Cloud who had finished the sentence for her.

The adults left the room.

"Cloud, we have to help him" she stated bluntly, Cloud walked past her to his office and went in. "Cloud" she mused following after him angrily.

"Cloud Why Aren't you..." she stopped short when she entered the office Cloud was pulling books out of his shelf above his bed throwing some to the ground.

"Cloud? What are you—"he seemed to have found the book he was looking for and walked to her with it. "I want to..." he looked at her then to his desk he jumped to it almost urgently then grabbed a pen from the drawer, Tifa came closer. "Cloud what are you doing?"

He opened the book scribbled something down on a piece of loose paper on his desk then shut it and moved past her just as quickly as he had got to the desk. "Cloud!"

"Stop Cloud!" she grabbed his sleeved shoulder and to her surprise he cried out surprised, she let go and he gripped his arm breathing quickly and heavily.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how hard I grabbed you" she whispered, he swallowed hard then looked at her. "I..." he huffed then cleared his throat as he hid the paper from her.

"Tifa, can he stay with you?"

"What?"

"the boy, can he stay here?"

She searched his face then his eyes the one place that told her anything about him, she could tell he was worried for the boy and wanted to help him. She smiled warmly and nodded, "yes but what are you going to do? What was that paper?"

He looked away then at the floor as if he was in trouble, "I'm going out...I'll be back" he turned around and was out the door already she could hear Fenrir's revving growing more distant till she couldn't hear it anymore.

"oh Cloud...." she went back to his office and noticed the book still open to the page Cloud was looking at she got closer.

She read the page, it was the author's description and on it Cloud had the author's whereabouts circled.

She closed the book the cover reading: The stigma wrath

"Cloud, I know it was you in there...and he can stay...with us"


	8. Gifts

**something that just came to mind while watching advent children the other day. **

* * *

Tifa Wiped some tables after a rowdy rumble in the bar she had stopped, quite blantantly with her fists.

_late. . . again_

She sighed feeling helpless in the face of Cloud's distance from her, she could tell his confliction. . .but couldn't think of how to let eher in or close enough. Cause whenever she tried he'd turn away and run.

The door opened and she looked up quickly.

" Welcome home, Cloud" She said smiling to him, he looked at her for a moment just keeping her gaze. He nodded with a grunt and placed his parcel down to lock the door, she watched him till she heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs.

The blonde turned picking up his parcel a small box with a black silk coat covering it's rectangular surface he waited patiently till he saw two heads pop out from behind the top of the stairs. "come down" He caled them with his soft voice, Tifa looked at him questioningly.

The two Children came down and stood at the bottom cautiously, he seemed nervous himself and took a deep breath.

"I have a gift for you three. . ." he waved the box in turn and felt himself blush with a stoic demenor.

thr_ee? me too?_

Tifa stared at him watching go over to the two children Tsurugi in the sword holster on his back, He bent down and looked at the two of them.

"What is it Cloud?" Marlene finally spoke not as nervous as she seemed, to her surprsie he smiled. It was small but it happened, this made Marlene beam her on toothy grin.

he held up the box and looked at Tifa with those warm glowing eyes, they said so much that he could never speak due to his unskillful way of speech but she never cared. His voice was used for those who could understand him. She stared a moment before finally coming over, he smiled again and looked at Marlene and Denzel.

"Go ahead" He murmured, Marlene looked at Tifa who nodded.

"ok!" she said excitedly and took the box from Cloud, He watched her open it so only she could see the isde and gasped looking at him again with with eyes.

"go ahead there's one for each of you in there"

"each of what?" Denzel questioned tiredly, Tifa resipricated the question queitly and watche dthe silk cover come off the top feeling her own eyes widen. In the box sat three rings each with his wolf insgnia from his pauldron on the top, they were silver and moslikely made from the ore's of silver.

"Cloud?" Tifa started looking at him confused, he looked at her and he looked at the rings then back to her again with soothing eyes.

"I thought about it. .. " he began standing up and looking down at his feet away from the curious gazes. "I never really got any of you gifts or anything related. . . so I "

He sighed and she smiled, "It's wonderful Cloud, Truly thank you" he looked up again smiling at this.

He watched the three of them take their rings and each inspected them, they tried them on and marlene chuckled.

"it's to big" Denzel nodded slightly, Cloud huffed slightly and Tifa had to hold back a laugh at the look of thought he was making.

"here" He fiddled around in his pockets thill they heard jinggling he pulled out his keys and fiddled with them. Pulling twin linked chains off he looked at the children.

Marlene gave her ring and he placed it on a chain and gave it back she smiled watching it dangle, then he did the same for Denzel.

She looked at the ring on her finger of the wolf head, "truly Cloud" he looked at her from behind his bangs, "Thank you"


	9. my turn

**My turn**

The bike pulled up in front of the bar the little brown haired girl sitting in front of him so he could keep a grip on her while the bike was in motion.

He got off a put his hands under her arms lifting her off the bike that was easily twice her size. She smiled at first then when she felt her feet touch ground it disappeared. Remembering what she had seen in the church earlier.

She looked at his sleeved shoulder and lightly swiped with her hand, "does it hurt?"

Surprised she knew he looked at her tiny hand on his shoulder while he was kneeling in front of her mouth a gape. Nodding slightly, He took a deep breath then looked at her, "a bit, but not as bad as Denzel's"

He stood up she stared at him sadly, "is there a cure?"

His voice came light and questioning, "I don't know"

"After all you did you've been trying so hard to find a cure for Denzel" Cloud bent down again so they were at eye range, "you knew about that?"

"Cloud...you should clean off your desk once in a while" she replied giving a warm smile, he stood up once more.

"Maybe I should"

"So is that why? Is that the reason you had to leave Cloud?"

He gave an innocent sad look to her. "Is it because you couldn't fix Denzel?"

Then he turned away. "Or is it because you have the sickness to?"

"I just thought..." he began looking at his hand then clenching it up into a fist. "I couldn't care for myself"

Then looked over his shoulder at the young girl, "let alone anyone else"

"How you supposed to look after your family if you can't take care of yourself" Cloud looked at her surprised, as she held her arm up mimicking her father's tone of voice.

"Or..." she went back to normal, "at least daddy says so"

"Cloud don't give up."

He stared at her softly then walked forward to get closer.

"In the past you've always looked after me" He bent down in front of her looking at her with a soothing gaze, "you, and Denzel, and Tifa you were there whenever I needed you." His eyes went down as he processed what he was saying.

Then looking at her again, "well now" He placed a hand on her head "it's my turn"

Marlene nodded.

* * *

favorite scene in sdvent children complete marlene tells cloud some life changing thingsXD


	10. returning clouds

**Returning Clouds**

"Denzel can you make it to the bar?" Tifa asked lightly to the boy as her comrades of AVALANCHE attacked the dragon king assaulting the city. "Ah-huh" he nodded right away keeping his gaze on her.

She started off towards one of the alley ways, Denzel soon after but he stopped noticing people writhing on the ground in pain dark mist seeping off their bodies. He stared sadly, and then flinching as a terrifying image jumped through his head.

Flames burned in front of a family picture of his and his parents, the portrait cracked and shattering in a flash the image of the news of the false blame on AVALANCHE for the fall of sector seven flashing plain as day in his mind.

He snapped back to reality when he felt someone grip his hand, opening his eyes Tifa gave him a reassuring smile. Then pulled him towards the alley but quickly tossing him out of the way kicking one of the shadow creatures away.

"Tifa!" She was suddenly in the air three creatures on all sides biting at her, she spun kicking all of them. They disintegrated into black mist falling onto Denzel who shielded himself at first. It suddenly grew bigger as he got surrounded the monsters formed a circle around him ready to strike.

"Denzel!" she cried suddenly feeling heat from behind she turned to see the summon pointing it's blue energy blast straight at her it released narrowly missing red XIII and Cait Sith, the little cat cried shutting his hands over his eyes.

She barely dodged as it hit the building behind her the blast knocking her to the ground.

The monsters jumping for Denzel.

Zack's back running towards the outnumbering army of soldiers.

The building coming down on top of Tifa as she looked helplessly at Denzel.

Sephiroth raining down on top of the unsuspecting Aerith.

The images all flashed through the blue eyes of the swordsman coming towards them on the roaring bike, he shifted with a twitch. The two sides of his bike flipped open and sword handles came into view he gripped the main one and swung it out the sword seemingly glowing he tossed it forward.

Spinning around Denzel the blade killed all the monsters, and returned like a boomerang. "Cloud!" Denzel yelled happily.

He caught the sword and headed straight towards Tifa who was staring back at him the building coming down around her. He slashed a large piece in half with ease dodging to the left from falling debris. Slashing one more piece, then seemingly appeared in front of Tifa.

He grabbed her quickly with one arm swinging her to the back of the bike.

She grabbed his shoulder plate. "Sorry Marlene took so long"

She smiled lightly, "it's alright" he swung his sword turning it back to normal as the building crashed down behind where Tifa was laying only moments ago.

Tifa jumped off the bike as it slowed Denzel ran right to her as the bike seized around them opening its wings again.

"You ok?" she asked out of breath, "ya" then they both looked at cloud.

"Marlene will be safe...I took her home" he said fitting his hilt on his back with one of the blades. Tifa nodded with a smile. Then the next words that came she became surprised.

"I feel lighter"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe I lost some weight" he almost laughed, looking to Tifa from the corner of his eye. "With all that dilly dallying"

She sighed looking at her childhood friends back.

"I'm gonna go back and see Marlene ok Cloud we'll wait for you" Denzel ran towards the alley way and stopped turning around to the to foster parents who watched him.

"Hey Cloud...see you there, Right?" he sounded hopeful, Cloud stared for a moment the nodded.

The boy ran off and Cloud turned to the threat of Bahamut attack with a new glare, Tifa hopped on the back of the bike and they sped off towards the attacking dragon and their allies defending from it.

* * *

k so I got side tracked from what I was supposed to write but I was watching advent children complet and couldn't resist writing some of my fav scenes out. ACC


	11. final hour

**been lazy lately. . .sorry anyways here's some more chappy's^_^**

**remember that I will be reasembling the chapters to go in chronological order later, so keep it in mind. **

**this scene happens during advent children complete, a very different take on the sephiroth encounter then the first version of the movie hope you like. starting from where the new footage begins of Cloud jumping to the top of the shinra building. If you want to beginning just say so and I'll write it out.**

* * *

Cloud jumped up as far as he could from his nemesis looking back for a moment, then collapsing to take a breath. When he heard the vibrations of his pursuer, he looked back where he'd jumped from just in time to roll out of the large katana's pathway. He dodged as quickly as his body allowed him as Sephiroth thrust, nearly falling over in the process When he finally brought tsurugi to block a blow they stood at a stalemate for only a few seconds before he was tossed to the side and elbowed, taking the brunt of the blow to his chest he rolled back landing in a crouch.

When he looked up he quickly brough ducked from the sheen of the katana and hopped back, blocking two side blows. The minute his feet touched the roof of the crumbling building he moved from the thin blades path, again blocking with his buster style blade.

His sword rung as it hit him full force in the stomch knocking the wind out of him then he was flying back, he cried out as he smashed into a wall of rubble from behind Creating a dust cloud in the shadow of the building.

Sephiroth stepped froward his Katana singing from the strike as he stared at the dust he redied for another strike running forward. The dust cleared in a swirl as Cloud swung his weapon in an arc steadying it infront of himself the feeling of a limit break becoming ready within him as he took on a blue aura, he jumped forward over the rubble growling as he swung a series of strikes each blocked easily then the next by the lengthy blade his opponent weilded. after a few moments of the Blond's furious assault Sephiroth pushed him back with a strike back, Cloud landed a few steps away and jumped forward again.

He hissed in pain as the katana was shot through his chest with a simple thrust leaveling him in the air, he wriggled as the strain shot through him as he was kept in the air by the metal running through him loosing the glow of his limit break.

"is this the pain you felt before? Cloud?" Cloud grabbed the blade holding him up making sure the other was gripped on his own sword's handle. He wriggled some more in an attempt to ignore the pain in his body before he heard the others voice again.

"this time you won't forget" He gasped as Sephiroth shed a black crow wing from his left shoulder and threw him up into the sky, he blocked the first two shots with his sword but was soon overwelmed by speed of the other. He was struck relentlessly feeling fresh wound bleeding precious fluid til he felt it run through his foot, he grabbed it quickly and was thrown back to the roof. Creating an inprint of blood he gasped as he tried to lift his body from the rusted roof Blood dripping from the wound on his chest, he shakily ajusted his grip on tsurugi so he could lift it and soon fround himself using it as a crutch as he forced himself forward onto it with his weight.

he kept his head down as the figure above floated easily in the air under the tornado of dark clouds above. "tell me what you cherish most"

Sephiroth near laughed as he redied his blade again and dived down towards the blonde, "give me the pleasure of taking it away"

At this Cloud looked up Memories flooding his mind of images of the past.

Aerith. . .

Zack. . .

his friends. . . his family

he gasped for air as sephiroth dissapeared from his view over taken by light.

"so what if it looks hopeless" He heard the familiar voice from behind like when Aerith had done in the forgoten city, but it wasn't her this time.

"if it were me I still wouldn't give up" the older friend joked, Cloud stayed silent stuggling to keep steady breaths.

"embrace your dreams, whatever happens protect your honor as soldier" the other scoffed slightly, "well, ok you never made soldier but it's what's in here that counts.

"zack. . ." Cloud huffed.

"Well? you need a hand with him?" Cloud huffed again as he shook his head in response, he struggled as stood up taking a hand off to ajust the grip. He stood up completely with much energy till he heard the others voice again.

"You already beat him once didn't you? this should be a sinch" Zack joked as he turned to look at his blonde friend, Cloud grumbled. "yeah. . ."

Zack turned back again so he faced away with a serious look, "Cloud. . .you remember what I told you"

Cloud took a breath, "that's right, I am your living legacy"

the light disapated with Zack's laugh and Cloud jumped with renewed energy to meet te Silver haired demon's attack. tossing him up Sephiroth landed on the corner of a piece of the building quickly pushing off as cloud landed there and did the same now both in the air.

"I pity you" Cloud hissed, "you just don't get it at all, there's not a thing I don't cherish!"

Sephiroth smiled, Cloud swirled the blade above him calling on his limit break once again and a clash of steel ensued as they stared at each other in that aura casting a glow between them, till Tsurugi suddenly unclipped seperating into five seperate glowing blades. The smile dissapeared into surprise on the evil one's face as he watched Cloud move up a cast of blue glow trailing behind him, he grabbed one weapon a attacked before sephiroth had a chance to block. Then moved away again to a new blade.

The silver haired man looked around quickly trying to follow the movements of his enemy but to no accord, Cloud ran through him with the blade and continued as he repeated the jester with each blade. He finally went to the final blade above and thrust down as har as he could glimpsing fear on Sephirtohs face. all the blades landed in unison loosing there aura and he landed looking up in time to catch his handle of the blades.

"stay where you belong. . .in my memories" light peeked through the twirling clouds as they dissapated into nothing above, Sephiroth gazed doen in defeat but smiled.

"I will never be a memory"

* * *

**well there ya go, if you want a scene written or just prompt me with something I'll go ahead and work on it.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews I enjoy your imputs and ideas^_^**


	12. Peaceful remedies

**Peaceful remedies**

The children cheered all around him, he had a small smile on his face as the children cheered for him to heal them as well.

Tifa smiled watching him as he looked at the children, he looked at her then and slowly a smile crossed his face.

"Cloud!" he turned to Berret just in time for Marlene to jump to him he caught her but still fell back making a splash. He sat up his head now drenched in water, Marlene smiled and gave him a hug.

"I knew you would come back!"

"ya I'm back...for good" she gave him a large grin, then they both looked up and Denzel stood there with slight shyness in his posture. Cloud smirked slightly and grabbed his pant leg pulling him into the water, he came up coughing and looked at Cloud after catching his breath.

He got a surprise as Cloud pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm back for good"

-

After a while of adults talking and children playing in the water, Cloud now laid against the edge of one of the ends of the pool of water.

Tifa came around closer to her friend he laid very still the children came closer as well and noticed what was wrong.

"Is Cloud sleeping?" Marlene asked bending down in the water, Tifa slowly lowered into the water and looked at Clouds face. A peaceful look on it, she giggled slightly.

"Hey Berret could you give me a hand?" the large black man came over and looked at her then a then blonde tuft of hair sticking out from the edge of the wood underneath.

"He fell asleep? In the water?" He laughed, "I'll never understand spiky"

"He's tired after everything that's happened I'm not that surprised" Red spoke as he sat down on the edge and looked at Cloud.

"so what happened anyways? Did he die?" Yuffie called from the other end of the pool, Tifa swallowed hard. "I don't know..."

"Anyways" Tifa looked at Marlene and Denzel who were still kneeling in front of the sleeping form.

"How did you guys know he was going to be here?" The kids gave a smile each. "there was a call and a girl said wait here and Cloud will come back"

"Girl?"

"Yes the flower girl" Marlene peeped in, she got confused stares from the whole group, "Aerith?"

"ya"

"But Aerith is..." Tifa say Cloud shift and found his blue eyes on her. "That's the voice I heard..." he looked at the surface of the water.

"Voice?" Cloud slowly got up but shivered at the water cold drips, Berret grabbed his shoulder and Tifa was next to him in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks..." Berret and Tifa helped him get out of the water and he limped towards the doorway but stopped and slightly glanced back at Tifa who had helped the kids out and was getting out herself.

"I'm ready." He stated looking at the sky through the hole in the roof.

"Ready?" Tifa questioned with hope plain in her voice.

"Yes," he looked down and turned with a warm smile, "ready to go home"


	13. bad move pt 1

Cloud rode towards edge on his motor bike keeping his senses up in the dark of the early morning he ended up going farther today then most day's to deliver to Wutai handing a parcel off to Lord Godo himself. He was very sick recently and Yuffie was fumming bout it but Tifa had told him she was at her limits worrying about him, so when Yuffie came to him begging him to deliver this speacially made medicine to her father he aggreed there and then.

he wasn't fond of being so far from home but it was a speacial request and Tifa had been very happy that he took Yuffie's plead. So here he was heading home at 3 in the morning, tired and weary he turned into the gate of the city and entered heading down familiar sights till he slowed Fenrir to a stop infront of the bar, The light inside was on telling him that his friend was awake. he slipped his goggles down to lay around his neck and pulled the large machine into the garage they added on to the bar.

He took a moment then began towards the door.

"Good morning, Cloud" He looked up the steps to the door greeted by a wide awake Tifa. "you should be asleep. . . "

"Nah, couldn't sleep. Not since that report of all those dissapearences, I'm worried" She said quietly, he looked up not lifting his head and walked up and pass her.

"Cloud?" He turned to her again, she was giving him a confused look.

"what?"

"are you hiding something?" she stated sternly giving him a strong grip to the shoulder his geostigma had been hiden behind the sleeve and pauldron only a year prior, he winced instinctively still remembering the pain and looked at her still keeping his head down.

"I'm not hiding anything, just tired" She sighed and he felt a chill of tension.

"Cloud. . . I want you to be able to trust me, to tell me what I can't read. . . please I" she dropped her grip and looked away from his blue gaze, she knew he's this way for more then one thing having a childhood of resentment and being shunned, teenage years of being tortured in a labratory then the starting of adulthood chasing after a loonatic while you never knew if your thoughts were your own.

"I can't say. . . " he looked around the floor as if for an answer, "I. . . "

"show me then" she whispered to him, he didn't respond and she sighed again. "alright you should sleep you do look tired, come on" she walked past him but was halted, arm were holding her tight and he face was on her head.

"I'm sorry .. . please I. . . " he muddled his words hurriedly, she felt heat cover her face and smiled. _He wanted to communicate._

"It's ok Cloud, I'll be here every step you take I'll be there to help" she assured him, he smmiled small feeling welcomed to the place he belongs.

She felt him slump slightly and she giggled, "Now come one your tired"

_xXx_

Fear shot him upright in bed eyes wide, he was panicking he could feel it as his heart rate sped up nearly making it possible to jump out of his chest, and his breathing was rapid. Mako enhanced senses perked to the max for the slightess thing that could cause a threat.

"Cloud?" He jumped even at the soft whisper and felt a hand around his side stroking it cautiously, he tensed keeping his gaze out the window to the distance.

"are you ok?" she was startled as he tried to get out of bed but she gripped him in a stronger hold keeping him sitting on the bed.

"Hey, what's the matter? calm down"

"do you hear that?" he asked in a broken voice, when he realized how he sounded and took a moment to calm his heart.

then something else pulled his attention to the closed door, Tifa seemed to hear the noise aswell looking in the same direction. He got up slowly easily not making any noise and edged to the door.

"Target confirmed, open fire" He froze everything went in slow motion as bullet came through the door. He jumped away tackling Tifa off the bed and ducking behind the makeshift sheild.

"what the heck!" She cried, his hand covered her mouth and the fire stopped abruptly.

"get the pure, kill the infected" a voice said more clear now that holes were in the door, it was thrown open and heavy footsteps entered. Cloud and Tifa went to action She took one down easily with a side side to the head killing him instantly. Cloud on the other hand simply punched the two closest troops breaking the visors they were wearing.

"ah, interesting so you are the afamed Cloud strife?" he to the door a female wearing similar glowing clothes leaned casually in the doorway.

"You are an infected? interesting" He was getting a bad feeling from her, she reaked of Mako and it made him feel sick. "who are you?" he said more in a growl.

She laughed and stood up straight, "Rosso the crimson, dear" she bowed, he gave Tifa a glance and she seemed just as baffled at the odd red haired women.

"I my dear, will be your killer" He put up his hands to block a quick blow gritting his teeth as pain flared in both palms, he was tripped just a swiftly and she was about to swing a red bow weapon down onto him but he brought his foot up and threw her over him into the window. "Tifa go!"

"what but I can-"

"They'll be after Denzel go!"

"what?"

"geostigma! go! hurry I'll take care of her!"


	14. bad move pt 2

Tifa ran out of the room reluctantly as she heard the fight continue between her friend and the insane women. She found a dog like human in the children;s room baring it's fangs above Said boys head when she striked swiftly knocking it into the dresser making a picture frame and chobo toy fall off. Both children woke with a start and stared at Tofa then the dog thng.

"come on!" she ordered both followed her into the hall where she faught more troops headed up the stairs kicking them back down in a domino effect.

The children stayed close weary of the situation when they heard a crash from behind. the three looked back down the hall where Cloud had just crashed into the wall. He grunted dodging out of the way as red glowing arrows shot out of the room into the wall he sat moments ago. He jumped over to them picked up both children and Tifa led them down the stairs and into the bar area.

"running away?" he spun around and there Rosso stood smiling quite sadisticly it reminded him of how hojo looked when he was cutting into him with scalpels and he sneered a warning.

She laughed at the attempt of a warning and smiled wider.

"go away!" Marlene yelled from his arms, he placed both children down and the two fighters circled like wolves ready to punce each other.

Tifa watched for a moment before studying Rosso, Cloud wasn't good at hand-to-hand like she was no matter how poweful a single punch of his was he wasn't good at it. He seemed to be looking around for something as they circled,_ Tsurugi._

She ran out of the room and into the garage she could hear that the fight began at the noise she made and the chidren were yelling out things at Rosso. She clambered to Fenrir and scanned the surface for a button, she remembers him showing to her that opened the side compartments. When she finally found it she let the sides open and pulled at one of the several pieces of the fusion blade whne it slid out the weight made it crumple to the ground. She cursed it silently and picked it up as best she could running back into the bar. Cloud was losing the fight and he seemed to be very, VERY angry.

"Cloud!" his atteni=tion went to the barmaiden and he caught the handle of tsurugi, smiling triumphantly he turned back To the red haired women. They began to fight again this time The swordman was winning quite well now that he had the weapon.

Rosso backed away after a cut formed into her shoulder she eyed it and then the one who caused it, "hm, seems this will be fun after all." she inquired, Cloud glared at her and set the blade into a position behind him.

Energy fromed into it and he swung at her from the distance a beam of blue energy raced at her and crashed into the door. there was coughing as smoke and dust filled the room.

"interesting indeed, perhaps Vincent Valentine won't be the only Prey I find worthy to hunt. We will meet again Cloud Strife" when the smoke cleared she was gone, he stared at the spot she was moments ago.

"what was that" a voice whispered from his shoulder, he glaced back at Tifa who now leaned her head on his back. The kids were frozen where they were, he waited for Tifa's breathing to calm before moving away and kneeling infront of both children.

They looked at him before jumping on him hugging.

"shhh" he murmured to them returning the hug slowly.

When they two calmed down he stood back up both still cliging to his waist then he turned to his friend.

"I need to phone Vincent"


	15. Phone call with a bit of conflict

**Phone call & a fight**

He walked through the elevator door then stopped, he grabbed his phone and flipped it open dialling the number to Shelke on the Shera. But there was no signal on the other end, he pulled it away and was about to put it away when it rang.

He opened it and hit talk a loud distorted sound came from the other end. "Hey I got through!"

"Tifa?"

"What you got through!?" Berret's voice was un-mistakable, he pulled the phone away from his ear irritably looking at it the man's voice booming through it, "Yo-Ho! Vincent! You still alive?"

"of course he is we're talking to him aren't we?" hearing Tifa he put the phone back to his ear,"and do you really have to shout right next to my ear..."

Vincent flinched at the man's laugh "sorry about that Tifa"

"I apologize Vincent here's Cloud" Vincent waited, till the AVALANCHE leader came onto the phone.

"Vincent?" his voice was more open than last they spoke.

"Cloud, it's been a while" he spoke as greeting, "Cid's airship?"

"We lost contact about fifteen minutes ago" Cloud replied huskily. Then came the sound of his sword clashing showing he was fighting while speaking.

"I don't think we have to worry though." He grunted from the other end as he fought, "those two should be fine"

Vincent adjusted his stance, "ya what about you?"

"What do you think?" Cloud laughed slightly.

"Right you can count on us" Tifa replied near him, then a machine gun reverberated in the back ground, "when I'm through there won't be a single sucker standin'!"

"Huh, right" Vincent said calmly.

"And as for yo-"Cloud was cut off as Vincent automatically replied "Don't worry, leave deep ground to me"

Cloud laughed, "Can you hold on a sec? Tifa" There was a winded noise, Cloud through the phone.

"Got it!" Tifa called, Vincent I'm sending you a map of the Shinra building"

"deep ground is below the complex, take a elevator as far down as you can"

"Good luck!" Tifa cheered

"Give em' hell Vincent!"Berret roared, "Berret I thought I told you to-"

"Don't go getting yourself killed now" Cloud ended.

Vincent sighed hanging up the phone.


	16. Hair

**thought I'd begin putting lyrics or song parts to what ever I'm listening to while I'm going along cause. . .I don't know sorta just felt like doing it.**

**takes place after dirge of cerberus**

**"don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground. I don't need your help now, You won't hold me down"**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning!" Cloud jumped nearly spilling his coffee as he was hugged by little hands, "M-Marlene?"

He put his mug down and stared at the little girl clinging to him, then looked to the door frame when he heard chuckling. He recieved a pat on the head as his Friend passed him and began making her own cup of coffee.

"Cloud! Cloud!" The Blonde looked at the clinging child and waited for her to stop saying his name, "yes?"

"can I. . ." she suddenly stopped and looked down blushing, Cloud's brow rose and he lifted her up under the arms. She gasped as he set her down on his knee and smiled warmly.

"where's Denzel?" he asked taking another sip of his coffee, Marlene growled jokingly.

"we're fighting" she chirped, Cloud looked at her and sighed in confusion. "fighting?"

"yep" Tifa sat down next to Cloud and took a drink of her own mug before giving Marlene the same confused look.

"about what?"

"ab-"Marlene stopped and looked at Cloud and to his confusion she placed both hands on his head, he flinched instinctively and she played with the spikes of his hair.

"Were you born with this?" She asked still playing with the spikes, he heard Tifa chuckling beside him.

"um, yes?"

"oh" she took her hands away and stared at the spikes as they took natural formation. "and it stays like that? why?"

"I. . ." Cloud turned to Tifa who seemed to be just as interested.

"uh, I don't know it's always been like that"

"did your mom have hair like you?"

"uh. . .no" Cloud hid his discumfort of the questions but answered anyways, Marlene seemed content with the answers and jumped off his lap before running to the doorway leading to the stairs.

"Uh. . .what? what was that all about?" Cloud mumbled looking at Marlene who had stopped before going up.

"oh right the fight" Cloud took his mug and began drinking.

"Denzel said your hair your hair seemed to be made spiky because you did it yourself" Cloud nodded telling her to continue.

"well I told him it was natural because I don't think anyone would willingly try making a chocobo's tail feathers design with there hair"

Cloud sputtered coughing on hot coffee as the child ran up the stairs giggling.

* * *

**"we are the angry and the desperate, we are the ones who kept quiet and always did what we were told"**

**come on try figure it outXD**


	17. Cloud's not a morning person

_**Silver: Alright! I got bored!**_

**_Cloud: ya tell me about it. . ._**

**_Silver: hey who said you could comment!_**

**_Tifa: you did. . ._**

**_silver:. . . . . . . . .I'm bored. . ._**

**_tifa/cloud: we get it. . ._**

**_silver: I unfortunetly don't own final fantasy or it's characters. . .but the storyline is mine!8D_**

* * *

One morning. . .

Cloud awoke grogily from the multiple covers tangling him into the equivalant of a spiders web. After many grunts and careful movements he finally got out, he slipped from the bed and got his normal attire out slipping his cargo pants on and zipping up his sleeveless vest.

"Cloud? you up?" he turned to the door of his office and walked towards it while clipping his pauldraon guard on sliding his arm through the black sleeve, he opened the door to find Marlene peering up at him with happy eyes.

"Marlene? what is it?" She grappled onto his leg and couldn't help the smile forming on his face, he put a hand on her head making her look up into his glowing mako eyes. " Tifa asked me to come wake you up, she has breakfest ready"

he nodded and she shifted her grip from his waist to his hand as they descended the stairs.

"ah, awake are we?" he looked up to see his childhood friend smiling warmly at him, he nodded and looked down when he felt a tug oh his pants. Marlene held her arms open with a shy grin on her face, he chuckled and lifted her up placing her into the chair where her food waited. He could never figure out why but the children loved being picked up by him even for simple things

"thanks for the wake up call" He sat down then, Tifa nodded. "I'm guessing you were already awake?"

"ya how did you. . ."

The children laughed at him for a moment, And he gave a questioning look. "cause whenever we need to wake you up you look like a zombie when you come down the stairs"

Tifa laughed at his slight flush and watched him eat in silence, "oh Cloud it's not that bad, At least you don't fall down the stairs anymore"

". . ." Cloud ignored her but when she finally sat down to eat he gave her a thoutful expression. "is that where I got the broozes on my forehead from last week?"

there was a brief silence before the room burst into laughter, Cloud frowned and stood up done his food. he brought his plate over to the sink and washed it in silence as his makeshift family giggled in the background.

"hey, it's ok we were just kidding" he felt a arms around him and forced himself to relax from the tension of sudden contact, looking over his shoulder he met her ebony eyes and sighed.

"I know you were. . . I've never been. . " Cloud sighed and she put her head on the incase of his back, "never been what?"

"well. . .a morning person"

this made tifa giggle and he turned around so his back was against the counter, she looked at him noticing a tinge of rough emotion in his eyes.

"Cloud?"

"my mother always said that to me. . ." He murmured, she sighed feeling a twinge of sadness. "well now I'll say it"

He scrunched his nose up and she giggled again. "you have to stop making me laugh"

He smiled at that and turned back to the sink.

"Cloud" he paused looking at her again as she stood next to him. "you are not a morning person"

she got him to smile one of his rare timid smiles and smiled herself turning back to the children.

"besides"

"hmm?"

"the broozes on your head was from the rake out front"

He paused again from his washing and gave her a funny look." rake?"

"yep" Marlene pipped in.

"you stepped on the end of it" Denzel stated muffling a laugh, Cloud looked up to the entrance of the bar.

"is that why it's broken?"

"yep it hit you and decided to teach it flying lessons"

* * *

**_Cloud: well this sucks_**

**_Silver: what does?_**

**_Cloud: I'm bored now_**

**_Silver: wah!O_O _**

**_Tifa : oh Cloud it wasn't your fault I shouldn't have left the rake there_**

**_Cloud : *Grumble, Grumble*_**


	18. Cheers

**I have a hangoverT_T**

**So I got this funny idea of Avalanche anniversary type thing enjoyXD**

* * *

"cheers!"

Glasses clashed throughout the bar room of seventh heaven, Tifa scurried around the counter for a new bottlke of alchohol as the first had been drained by her friends. Denzel stared amuzed while drinking sips of a soft drink, Barret who was drunk already as he yelled random joy of 'Kicking shinra outta town' and wobbling from where he stood waving his large prostetic arm around Marlene dangling from his shoulders gleefully. Red had taken reffuge ontop of the counter where he licked from a bowl Tifa had set for him with light beer to start him off, yuffie had joined Barrets chant after an hour of hounding Tifa to allow her alchohol.

Due to the fact she was underage to drink in the first place Tifa kept telling her no. . .but You can't ever seem to keep things away from the hyperactive ninja, she had somehow gotton some so The barmaiden gave up. Cid was still more or less sober she guessed he had more experience with drinking but his grip seemed to be slightly slack on his glass as he nearly miised his mouth on several occasions. Even Reeve had joined them taking bits of drinks at a time with Cait sitting on his lap and Vincent seemed to be having a conversation with him.

Most of the tables were removed for this night with Cloud's help to only have one center table for all of them and two long tables on each side with food and water bottles, accompanied by chairs lined up along the wall where Reeve, vincent and Cid sat. She stopped for a second from pooring a glass of alchohol and scanned the room and sighed inwardly when she spotted Cloud in the corner farthest away from everyone. She walked wround the counter again and gave the glass to Cid who nodded his head to The bblond she nodded in response and she walked slowly over to him.

He was sitting on one chair and his feet were on the one next to him, his knees were drawn up and his eyes were closed tightly.

"Cloud?" She put a careful hand on his shoulder but felt him jump anyways, he'd never been one for human contact.

"ya?"

"what do you mean ya? why are you hiding?" he opened his eyes and looked at her with his electrike blue eyes.

"I'm not hiding"

"yeah, ya are kid!" He now looked past her and his eyes widened When Cid suddenly fell forward from his postion next to Tifa, Cloud was out of his seat now sprawled out ontop of the chair his feet were on and the one over where Denzel had been sitting. The boy had moved instinctively and Cloud appauligized before he sat properly again with a now drunk Cid on one side and Denzel on the other, Tifa put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"you guys are hopeless"

"Hey Tifa!" she turned to see Yuffie bounding up to her, Tifa supported her before she culd fall down.

"Could you go get some more ice from the storage Barret asked me to but. . . well it's creepy down there and you know where the light switch is" Tifa smiled and nodded, "alright I'll be back, Denzel mind making sure no one kills anyone else while I'm gone"

The boy laughed and nodded when Marlene came over and sat next to him and took a small sip from the pop he was drinking. She passed by Barret who had a evil gleam in his eye. "what are you up to?"

"Could you toss me the strongest stuff you got back there?" Tifa rolled her eyes and bent over the counter looking through her stash before grabbing a large green bottle, She tossed it to Barret and headed for the side door leading to the garage. She opened the door side stepping Fenrir and opening the cellar door.

"alright. . .ice" She flicked the light on and went down the flight of stairs then stopped, she looked up at the door which was just slammed shut behind her. She quickly ran up and pushed on it and unsurprising to her it was locked.

"I'm gonna hurt Yuffie. . . "

**in the bar. . . **

"K you ready?" Barret whispered to Cid rather loudly, Cloud gave him a cross look.

"Ready for what?" The was a slam and Yuffie came jumping through the open side door.

"Alright go! before she finds a way out!"

The room suddenly became quiet and Denzel and Marlene were moved by Reeve and Vincent, Cloud stared nervously around the room as all eyes were on him.

"What?"

"grab him!"

**in the cellar. . . **

There was a loud crash and she fummed punching the wall closest to her_. That ninja is so dead. . . _

She looked around tiredly and walked to the opposite side and pushed hard on the large wooden doors leading out back, after about five minutes of the large noises everything quited and she became nervous. She kicked the wood hard and it shot open, maneouvering out she brushed the dust and cob webs off herself and crossed her arms in thought.

_Alright the front doors locked and I know they won't let me in. . .back door?_

She moved to the back door near her and pushed on it to no avail it was locked, she frowned and looked up irritably.

_Cloud's window is always open. . . great._

She began clambering up the side of the bar using anything as leverage to hoist hersekf up, When she made it to the window It was indeed open. She climbed through and brushed herself off again.

"now. . ." she opened the door and began down the stairs only to find an unruly sight, Everyone was sitting down with smiles on there faces the kids were giggling in the corner where they first were. The only odd assortment was Her blond friend who was on his back lying on the the center table and Barret unconscious on the ground. She slowly took in the surroundings the green bottle of powerful alchohol was empty on the ground next to the large black man and the table by the children was overturned.

"guys. . .what. . happened?" Someone cleared there throat and Vincent stood up.

"I'm leaving, good evening" And just like that he left out the front door followed by Reeve who was still smiling sheepishly.

"I'm swear I had nothing to do with this!" Yuffie cried out before jumping for the door before Tifa could grab her, Cid was stumbling for Barret and put one of the man's arms over his shoulder heaving up, He lead the unconscious man out the door laughing about having a great night of drunk fun.

"Tifa" She found herself very irritated and looked down at the lion creature, Nanaki bowed and she returned the jesture before saying goodbye and heading out the door.

"um. . . Cloud?" she poked his still form, she put a hand on his chest and found he was breathing rather quickly.

"alright what happened?" she barked at the two children, Denzel exchanged a glance with Marlene and both opened there mouth. Before they could say anything there was another crash and Tifa had to jump back from the table as it gave out from Cloud's weight. If he was asleep before he was now very much awake, he looked around grogily then looked at the table beneath him, then Tifa's face.

"Tif-" his word slurred and he hiccuped placing a hand over his mouth, Tifa's mouth gaped open then heard pattering feet rushing by her.

"night'Tifa!"

"wait!" The children's door slammed closed from upstairs and she groaned and looked at Cloud who was flexing his fingers in his face.

"C-Cloud?" he looked up for a moment and smiled widely, she giggled and put a hand on his tuft of spiky hair.

"Cloud. Are you drunk?" A glare formed on his face and he pouted nearly falling backwards from his sitting position.

"I don't get drunk! His voice cracked at the high pitch it went and she felt herself wince.

_yep he's drunk_

"Ok how many fingers am I holding up?"

"twelve"

". . .Cloud I didn't even put my fingers up yet. . . " A sceptical look crossed his face then his eyes went wide and he bobbed his head down then up again.

"Tifa!" She stiffled her laugh and smiled.

"What?"

"I think I'm drunk" he blushed and lookd around then at the empty bottle on the ground.

"From that stuff" She took the bottle placed it on the counter then bent down infront of her.

"come on, lets get you to bed" he nodded smiling again he gave her a weird look when she put his arm on her shoulder and lifted him like she saw Cid do too Barret.

They were going up the stairs when she stopped and looked at him, his eyes were staring right back.

"what's wrong?"

"your pretty"

"w-what?"

"your very pretty" she smiled warmly, "thank you now come on you"

She pulled him to their room and made him sit on the bed, he began taking his vest off then laid back to tired to remove his pants.

She pulled the blanket up on him and he stared at her again.

"I Know Cloud"

"I love you"

She froze and stared at him before she could react he pulled her down into a kiss, she found herself blush wildly till he let go. She was to shocked to comment and his face was bright red, he pulled the cover higher and hid his head under his pillow only a blonde spike sticking out the front of the opning on the side.

she strolled over trhe the other side and laid down smiling.

"Love you to Cloud"

* * *

**I'm terrible at love oneshots always have been but I thought this turned out alright I was half promted by The song**

**Take my hand by smple plan as well as me accidentally getting drunk yesterday. . . hope you like**


	19. Yuffie's toothache

Yuffie Kisaragi, the hyper active ninja thief of AVALANCHE had been repremended by the groups many times for stealing from them wether it be meteria of equipment of any sort and it was quite irritating when she wouldn't stop talking tough. But she was family like all the AVALANCHE members, and there was no 'I' in this team even if it took knocking it into a certain blonde's solid head. She would usually appear for reunions and such other times when she was working for WRO she'd peek in and help Tifa with the bar keeping her company while the kids played upstairs and Cloud was out on his deliveries.

Yuffie was here today with Barret who'd accompanied her to the bar to visit his daughter since early when Cloud first left for deliveries saying he'd be back around 5, Barret was up there now playing with both children while the little ninja sat on a stool with her back turned to Tifa who just finished cleaning the tops of the tabbles sice the bar was emtpy.

But Tifa noticed today the younger girl was quiet and it was odd she was 20 now but still considered her a teen, Tifa herself still felt like a teenager even though she well into her twenty's and didn't want to know how Cloud felt. The children had asked him his age and it was funny cause he would look to her for confirmation at times, but she'd always remember that he was one year older then her so it made things easy.

"Yuffie?" she finally asked the girl pouting at the counter, she didn't respond but looked at her with bored eyes. The bar was practically empty like it always was on saturday and she knew Cloud would be home in a few minutes.

"wha-"Yuffie groaned before ending her sentence recieve a conserned look from Tifa.

"What's the mater?" the barmaiden asked crossing her arms over the counter and sitting next to her on a stool. Yuffie reacted by turning away, Tifa frowned.

"Yuffie?"

"it hurts." she mumbled. Tifa's motherly instincs kicked in and she took hold of the ninja's arm softly and turned the girlk just enough to see her face.

"what does?" she looked the girl up and down trying to find a wound but nothing.

"talking OW!" she cried closing her mouth shut and placing her hand on her cheek, Tifa stared at Yuffie as her face turned into that of annoyance, pain and plain irritation.

"talking?" she murmerd thinking over all the things that could possibly cause pain to your mouth like a punch but there was no mark to show something that would cause pain, then after starring at her friend a long moment she smiled.

"your mouth." Yuffie gave her a glare. "that's what I said. . ohhhh" she clenched her mouth shut again.

"no, no open it" Yuffie's eyes shot open and shook her head fear masked into her features.

"ahh, exactly what I thought isn't it you have a tooth ache?" Yuffies eyes matched saucers and she jumped off the stool before Tifa could grab her. She thought she was home free until she ran into something in the doorway, she looked up into the startled blonde's blue eyes.

"CLOUD GRAB HER!" Yuffie made an attept to shove the delivery boy aside only managing to cause herself to move then Cloud grabbed her wrist's. Tifa ran up to the two.

"I need to see her mouth" she explained to the confused man, Cloud didn't ask and spun the struggling Yuffie around so her arms were crossed across her chest and her back against his chest not allowing her mush movement as his hands still stayed on her wrist's.

"Let go you Chocobo!" She hissed but groaned as pain shot through her mouth.

"open it" Tifa ordered, Yuffie clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. The barmaiden huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Now or I'll get Cloud to do it" Yuffie whimpered not wanting to imagine the pain he'd cause her trying to pry her mouth open for inspection.

"I hate you both! I curse you! cur-OW!" She cried again, Tifa sighed.

"no you don't, now open" Yuffie finally complied opening her mouth, Tifa moved the gilrs head so light from the room shown down into the dark space and saw the tops of her teeth.

After abouth a minute of inspecting Tifa let go and Yuffies mouth shut again.

"Well, you have a cavatie. . .off to the dentist we go" Tifa said non chalantly earning a scared and horrorfied look from both Cloud and Yuffie.

Cloud she could understand from his phobia of doctors and scientists, it had been quite a venture when they had to get him a blood test for reasons of getting sick to much, it involved most of AVALANCHE hunting him down and dragging him there nearly unconscious. Yuffie on the other hand was a surprise because it would take the pain away.

" come on it'll help" She saw her friends look of disbeleif.

"no it won't it'll hurt!" Yuffie hissed and stuggled again to get out of the iron grip.

"Let go!" Tifa and Cloud made a few communications through eye contact and he sighed turning Yuffie towards the door, Her feet shot up and kicked against the wall quickly knocking him off ballance. He stumbled back and she kicked his shin making him fall against a table, they both landed on the ground but he was still holding her in the same position.

"wha'da hells goin'on!" Barrets booming voice came out at the top of the stairs, Yuffie ignored him and bit down on Cloud's arm. He grunted squeezing the grip tighter.

"Barret help! There trying to kill me!" Yuffie cried ignoring the pain in her jaw, CLoud moved slightly so he could attempt to get up but her teeth sunk into his arm again making him groan again.

"Wha" Barret got to the bottom of the stairs, to see the struggling duo and Tifa who had a phone to her ear Cloud's from the look of it.

"yes thank you for the consideration, yep we'll be there in a bit just need to get her there. . . bye" She shut the phone and looked to Barret.

"Could you help him up?" Barret nodded and went to The two on the floor, Cloud grunted more as Yuffie drew blood in multiple bite marks she left on his none sleeved arm. Barret maneuvered away from the now broken table and dug his hands under the smaller man, Even though the large man was never good with touching others with his mteallic hand he never seemed bothered with touching any of his family or friends.

He pulled to two up with a bit of effort then stood next to him keeping an arm over his back as Yuffie's kicking resumed making Cloud slouch instictively.

"Cou-Could you grab her legs?" he grumbled as his forearm became numb from bitting, Barret chuckled and grabbed her two flailing legs and looked to Tifa.

"I hate you both!" she yelled as they carried her down the streets of Edge gaining murmurs from the towns poeple, She riggled as best she could but not getting any quarters from the two power houses of the gang.

"Yuffie stop fighting it'll be better when it's done"

"Key words 'WHEN IT GET'S DONE'!" She shot back bitting down on The bloody arm she'd knawed at desperatly.

When they finally made to the white building a bright white sign on top with flashing outline Cloud froze wide eyed at the building's window watching a receptionist behind her desk in white clothing.

Tifa followed his gaze and sighed putting a hand on his shoulder and nudging him forward, They wouldn't be able to get her in with his help and was getting mad at the knawing marks she was leaving on him.

"come on we're all here nothing bad will happen." she encouraged.

"ya spiky you think we'd let them do anythin'?" she heard something inbetween a grunt and a whimper from him, Yuffie caught on to what was going on and smiled evily.

"NO CLOUD!" everyone froze, Yuffie paused thinking up a scenario.

"There gonna take you when there busy watching me! they'll disect you like a frog! Watch out there a scalpel in her hand" His breathing became ice and he jump away right into Tifa both stumbling to the ground, dropping the lying ninja in the process. She pushed as hard as she could knocking Barret into the door of the office and bolted away as fast as she could.

unfortunetly Marlen and Denzel were following and jumped her quickly tackling her to the ground, her reluctance to attack them gave The large gun man time to grab her again.

He looked to his friend who had stumbled to the ground, Tifa was saying calming words to the panic ridden Cloud who laid nearly on her huffing for air. Barret dragged the cursing girl into the office.

"That was quite the performance out there." the receiptionist laughed eyeing the two.

"ya she's a handful where am I dragging her?" the receiptionist stood and directed him towards the door on the side of the room, she opened it for him and led them to another smaller room a seat in the middle of it and a large window in the back.

"I'll get the doctor right away, please wait here" Baret nodded and stuck The girl in the chair she froze stairing around the room.

"now stay or my fist will end up in your face!" He yelled, she winced and made a pout.

"Why the anger! It's not my fault you guys are bringing to the torture room!" She yelled and cried remembering pain from her mouth, Barret pointed a finger of warning in her face.

"you deserve as much girl, that was a dirty move you pulled on Spiky!" he growled and crossed his arms, she was about to retort when the door opened again and the doctor came in.

"Hello miss. . ." he looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Kisaragi?"

Barret nodded to him, "you might wan'ta give her somethin'ta knock her out to do anythin'" he laughed, she whimpered as he approached.

_xXx_

"I hate you. . ."Yuffie cried as she sat at the bar stool from earliar cupping a hand to her cheek a look of pain on her face, Barret laughed drinking down a glass of ale.

"Ya well, it'll clear up and then you won't hurt no more" Tifa stated irritation in her voice.

"What wrong with you?" Yuffie asked, "I'm the one in pain"

"ya well you very nearly gave Cloud a heart attack today, you deserve it"

"Ya it'll be a nice reunion next time he see's ya, betta make sure he don't got that sword wit him" Barret laughed, Yuffie's eyes widened.

"I think I forgot something at the office. . . Gonna you know. . .BYE!"

The two friends laughed as the young ninja ran for her life out the bar door.

* * *

Thank you dragonprotector for the nice reviews of each chapter

and thank you jammersflood for the words

I accept requests and promtps of all kinds so far I got one request.

and Tifa's involvement to deepground as to why they gjoin the battle of midgar


	20. Everone's afraid of something

Thank you to those reviewing.

* * *

Marlene layed hidding under her covers shivering as thunder claps raided the rooms usually calm stillness. She hated the sound of thunder it was to loud and the flash only made it worse, she usually went to sleep with Tifa if it got to bad and Cloud usually wasn't home at this time of night.

There was another crash and she squeeked through a sob, there was shifting from the other occupant of the small room and the light of a small dim lamp came on.

"Marlene? are you ok?" A small voice asked slurred with drowsiness and scribbed with worry.

She pulled the cover off her head immediatly and slung her arms around the young boys waist. He seemed to have froze with surprise but quickly recovered and sat on the bed hugging her back. "it's ok. . ." he whispered, she squeeked again at another clap. Then the lights went out.

Marlene screamed instinctively but was muffled quickly by a hand.

"Shh!" Denzel hissed, she stopped and hugged him tighter. "Tifa's sick remember! don't wake her up"

She knew her guardian was sick that's why she didn't go to her when the thunder began. She was about to say something when a large thump resounded from downstairs followed by a crashed sound of metal. Both kids looked in the direction of the hallway there door was open and they saw the a silhouette had just appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Denzel there's a man at the stairs" she whispered as queitly as she could, but the silhoute seemed to have heard her and set glowing eyes on the two sitting on the bed. But ignored them and with a dragging sound limped into Cloud's office a large form on it's back and another dragging behind it.

Denzel stood up quickly but Marlene grabbed his wrist. "where are yo-"

"it's a monster!" he said in a shaky voice as he puled her from the bed, she gasped. they felt there way to the door but a cracking sound caught the little girls attention and she jumped back into something as another clash of lightning flashed through the room. And something fell down between them MArlene screamed and ran out into the hallway forgetting everything as fear took control only to run straight into the silhouette. Who seemed surprised She hit the figure looking up into glowing eyes and yelled. "Boogie man!" before pushing it back as hard as she could.

"Marlene!" Denzel cried as he was beside her in a second helping her push the fiugure who was falling back until it suddenly slipped and large thumps told them it fel down the stairs.

"Marlen? Denzel?" The two children looked back to see a glimpse of light from a candle held by Tifa, the Barmaiden was in a nightgown and looked very tired as she approached the two shaken children.

"Tifa!Tifa! We got him! we got-" Marlene began in a high pitched excited sceam.

"Got who?" Tifa asked confused.

"The boogie man! we beat him! He was big and had dead people with it! dragging the corpses into The office!" Denzel stated pointing to the office door, Tifa walked over to the room and peered inside aswell as the two startled children. The room was more or less empty other then the desk, book shelf and bed where Cloud would sleep sometimes after coming home later so he wouldn't wake her up. What got her attention was Hid sword harness hanging from a hook on the wall woth the complete blade of tsurugi secured in it and a large box on the end of his bed. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she turned around.

"I don't get it we saw the monster bring them in here. . . "Denzel mumbled looking around, Marlene looked at Tifa who looked shaken now.

"What's wrong Tifa? the monster is beaten"

"where is it?" she quickly asked the kids looked at each other and pointed down the stairs. She looked down and at the bottom she could see glowing eyes.

She slowly made her way down the kids close on her heel. They gasped when the light illuminated the 'monster' at the bottom. Cloud laid on the ground looking up at them with a look of hurt, saddness and pain all welled into his eyes. He didn't look in pain from the fall but he was propped funny on his left arm, Tifa moved quickly placing the candle on the stairs and going behind him to help him sit up. He grunted as his weight shifted into a sit position and his teeth grinded as a loud crack caused pain to flare in his shoulder.

"I think it's dislocated" he heard her saw he was leaned against her and after a moment of her probing his shoulder she pulled it up he hissed squeezing his eyes tight as the joint relocated.

"Cloud?" He didn't look up at the tiny voice but mumbled something that everyone heard even though it was so low.

"I'm sorry. .. "

Marlene ran down ignoring the contact issue Cloud always had and hugged the Blonde guardian crying her heart out. He tensed in reaction and looked at the crying girl hugging his shirt.

"We didn't mean to! please Im sorry!" She cried, Cloud stared for a moment before looking up at Denzel who seemed to be trying to hide the same saddness she was displaying.

"I didn't mean to. . . "Cloud began as he pushed himself up and looked at Marlene's puffy red eyes, the swordsman sighed and wiped her tears with a steady thumb. "I didn't mean to scare you. . . "

Marlene dug her face into his vest and Denzel retreated back up the stairs, The Blonde man Looked back at his lover and she smiled and headed up after him.

After what seemed like hours he heard Denzel and Tifa talking and then the kids door closing. He saw her at the top of the stairs and nodded she smiled mouthing good night and left to her own room.

"Marlene?" there was no respnse and he looked at the small form curled up on his chest it tensed whenever a clash of lightning flashed outside. He waited a moment before putting both arms around her and craddled her like the child she was. He stood up and walked up the stairs then stood the after picking up the lit candle from the stairs he looked at the kids room door.

"A monster. . . that's all I am." he murmured looking into his office he felt the little girl tug on his vest's turtle neck and looked down into her red eye.

"your not a monster. . ."

"but you."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see I was scared. Please don't be mad" he smiled warmly and nuzzled her head with his, she giggled then stopped staring at him with wide eyes suddenly.

"Your eyes glow!"

"huh?" He looked at her questioningly and she blew out the candle, and sure enough bluw irises radiated with mako glow in the pitch black.

"your eyes glow in the dark!" she said excitedly, he put a finger up to his lips to show silence then felt her eye lids become heavy again.

He felt her tense again and she cried out as another flash of ssound resounded through the house, he shushed her and entered his room.

he took his pauldron off and layed down gently with Marlene next to him, she curled into him and hid her face in his chest. he pulled the blanket over them both and hummed silently to her placing a protective arm around her. She remembered the adults telling her about the mako and lifestream that ran in Cloud, how it had hurt him and how someone used it to cause him pain once. She had addmited to being scared of him when she first met to mean looking man when it all began, and was told never to trust a soldier by her foster father. But Cloud wasn't soldier she saw that he was strong like a monster, brave as a warrior and faught for everything that was important to him. But she had seen him broken and knew like many others in the family that he was just as fragile as she was.

"Cloud. . .do you get scared?" he stopped humming and looked at her again with his soothing glow.

"ya. . ."

"what of?" she asked slight surprise in the tired tone she carried. He seemed to debate with himslef staying silent. She had asked Tifa why Cloud was always quiet and she told her that if she ever finds him quiet after a question to wait befor etalking because he was thinking.

"I'm scared to lose you all. . . and scared to. . . " he took a deep breath.

"Scared that I'll screw something up. That you'll all hate me if I do somethi-"

"don't be silly!" he stared at her.

"Don't leave! we love you" Cloud felt his face flush with embarassment and she giggled snuggling closer to him.

"thanks Marlene" he yawned taking another breath she cried out again when the crash of laightning and thunder came through there conversation again. He tightened his grip reasuringly.

"It's ok sleep, It'll go away" She nodded and closed her eyes again a smile of contentment on her face and fell asleep some time later to the quiet humming of her gentle guardian.


	21. Don't touch Cerberus

**A prompt from my two reviewers dragon protector for a scene of Vincent hating doctors and from jammersflood for Vincent in general.**

**I had alot of fun thinking this up LOL Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

Water echoed through the cavern, light reflecting off each crystal in the area making light streams all over illuminating the pond in the center with a figure incased in crystal. This is where Vincent found himself most of the time with his companion shelke, She silently stared at the sleeping lucrecia as if conversing through telepathy. He once sat in this spot hoping for forgivness but not anymore, since the Deepground incedent he's been on good terms with life itself and found he enjoyed the simple things.

He stared a moment before turning for the entrance of the cave and began forward stopping calling over his shoulder, "Shelke"

She snapped from her trance and looked to him and smiled catching up to him. He nodded but stopped as growling from infront sent him to grab a handle on his beloved cerberus, The girl at his side seemed to hear it aswell and took a step back not having her sabers on her she hid behind some rocks and watched vincent head up the small way to the entrance.

"let's go cerberus" he murmured when he saw the source of the growling two guard hounds were fighting with what looked like a behemoth, he stepped out of the dark and took aim at the guard hound on the right of the beast and fired easily clipping it in three different spots. It howled in pain and the other two beasts turned to The red caped gun man. He dodged a charge of a thunder shot from the behemoth and shot at the other guard hound quickly trying to dispatch it. It howled and jumped forward, Vincent was about to dodge but was cut short of the option as the behemoth rounded in the exact direction he was headed.

His claws shot up to the hound and grit his teeth as the beasts fangs sunk through his armored hand, he ignored the painful wound kicking it off and taking a shot at the behemoth. It shot all alternatives of magic at him but he kept dodging killing the last guard hound as he passed it's limp body and jumped behind the large monster. He jumped atop it and sunk his claws into the thick hide of flesh, it roared and clawed at it's own back quickly. He put cerberus to the back of it's skull and fired off rounds until it wasn't moving anymore.

"Vincent Valentine" He looked to the cave entrance Shelke was observing his handywork quite thoroughly, he put his gun in it's holster and was about to jump off the large corpse when pain shot through his clawed glove. He looked at the deep incisions in it's golden surface and carefully pulled them out of the behemoths hide. He jumped down and hid his injured hand in his cape as he approached Shelke.

"your hand?" she asked , he sighed. Can't get anything past someone so observant, he took his hand out of it's hiding spot and shoed her the incissions. "you need to get this looked at"

"by who?" Vincent suddenly felt a pang of irritation, he didn't know of anyone he would let near his wounds other then perhaps those of his makeshift family.

"A doctor it may lead to inf-"

"not a chance" he turned away from her and left up the grassy hill ignoring the girl for the first time in months, she didn't follow even after his figure dissapeared in the distance. She sighed and took the PHS that Tifa lockhart had given her and called the bar, after a few minutes of ringing a male voice responded on the other end.

"Strfe delivery service, you name it we deliver. how can I help you?" She stayed silent a moment.

"Hello, Cloud Strife" The other voice was now silent before responding again.

"Shelke?" He asked.

"we have a problem . . "

_xXx_

"ya we need to get him to Reeve's doctors" Cloud explained to Cid and Shera who sat at the table infront of him, Barret was in the corner also listening to the explanation that The blonde had recieved from Shelke. The girl now stood next to Tifa waiting patiently.

"Boy this sure sounds F***king Familiar" Cid hissed Taking a drag from his cigar, Cloud flushed slightly looking at his feet.

"Alright shelke any idea where he'd be?" Shelke pondered then looked at Cloud who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"The masion" The blonde mutured, She nodded and walked over to the swordsman and whispered something to him.

"ok Cid, Barret you in?" Cloud asked looking at both.

"of course we in, this'll be hell of a ride. . . kinda like when we had to hunt you down spiky"

"ya. . . " Cloud walked out the front door.

Tifa went to follow but looked at Shera as she passed. "Could you keep an eye on The children while we're out?"

The women nodded, Tifa thanked her and turned to Shelke. "come on"

Shelke hesitated before following her, Tifa ran out and hopped on the back of Fenrir Where Cloud waited Goggles already over his eyes he looked to The girl and helped her on to sit infront of him. Cid came out next and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"we'll meet ya there, Barret'll come with me" The pilot stated and headed down a street with Barret following behind.

"Alright then, ready?" Cloud asked Her, She put both arms around his waist tight. She never liked riding Fenrir but he wasn't fond of cars from enclosed spaces, They had gotten him to ride in the back of a truck during the midgar asault but it took alot of pursuading and reasurance that he wasn't going to be stuck in there forever And the fact he has motion sickness in most anything except the Motor bike didn't help the fact either.

"yep" He nodded starting the roaring machine and waited till The Shera went by over head before heading out.

_xXx_

Vincent winced as he pressed a wet towel to his scally hand, it had once been a normal human hand but now it resembled that of a lizards hand or some sort of amphibian. The scales were become an odd color showing that indeed his arm was poisoned and it seems that antidote wasn't strong enough for this particular wound.

He sighed wrapping his wounded hand with adhesive bandages, Pain flared from it but it was ignored easily.

He was about to leave the bed room when his PHS rang from where it sat on the table. Suspicious he walked to it and found that it was Shelke's ID so he flipped it open.

"Vincent Valentine" The monotonous vouce came from the other end, Vincent never bothered her about her tone. He listened for a moment There was a winding noise on the other end which made him Slightly restless.

"what's that noise?"

"Vincent" This was Cloud's voice now which made Vincent a little more confortable with the situation, He'd always considered the Blonde close.

"What's going on?"

"She called me while I was. . . on delivery and am headed towards nebliehiem now." He stated, Vicent sighed. _He's lying through his teeth_

"Alright I'm here" Before anything else was said he closed his phone and stared at it, Cloud was never a good liar he had lots of practice in figuring out lying with Yuffie at WRO constantly stating she didn't steal anyone's materia.

But the question was. . . WHY? why was the swordsman lying?

Then it dawned on him, It was Shelke's idea in the first place to take him to the doctor. If she was with Cloud it meant that he was coming to pursuade him, he knes this because it had happened to the Blonde man aswell in the past. He to had a resentment of doctor's thanks to hojo's care.

but before he could do anything the front door creaked open and three pairs of foot steps entered, he left his room and looked over the railing. Cloud looked up at him from the center of the entrance and Tifa was with him.

_Definetly what I thought. . . _

He held the gaze for a moment before deciding running would be good, he ran down the top part of the mansion hearing Cloud call after him before lounging out the window at the end of the path.

_xXx_

"Oi! look!" Barret pointed to the building where the two waited by the gate, Vincent came out the side window landing gracefully in the snow. The two didn't get a chance to move before he was headed towards the town, Cloud came out a few seconds later out the same window not bothering to stop his momentum he chased after him.

"See that's why I hated chasing these nutsacks!" Cid wheezed as he made it into the village where Cloud and vincent were pretty much chasing each other across the roof tops, Barret nodded taking a breath when Tifa finally joined them.

"Where are they?" she asked breathing a bit faster then normal but otherwise unharmed, They looked around they weren't on the rooftops anymore infact they weren't in sight.

Then they heard a series of gun shots and crashing, There was another quiet moment before a large roar reached there ears and CLoud came sailing over a house landing so deep in the snow his legs were the only things portruding. Galeon Stood on the rooftop the Cloud flew over and growled at them warningly.

Cid and Barret exchanged a look and ran after the now transformed Vincent, Tifa walked over to where Cloud's legs flailed a bit trying to dislodge himself from the cold snow.

_xXx_

"go away!" The beast hissed as Cid grabbed Galoen around the waits it was nearly twice his size and angry at that, Barret was making sure his hands weren't hitting the pilot or else they'd be sent flying like Cloud had a few moments before.

Galeon bent down placing both hands in the snow and flipped his legs over him performing a frontal flip knocking Cid into Barret in the process, the minute he was free he jumped away from them baring his teeth.

"why I outta!" Cid cursed a long stream of swears as he stood up again, Barret sat up from his position on the ground.

"Come here you!" Cid jumped at him only managing to face plant on his own a few feet in front on Vincent.

The beast snorted at the attempt and was about to run again when a large force landed on his back, he swung back instinctively grabbing ahold of an arm. He pulled forward throwing Cloud off his back and into Barret who stumbled again into the snow.

"oi. . . this ain't working. . . " Barret huffed, Cloud agreed as he crawled off the large black man. Cloud suddenly smiled receiving a confused look from both Galeon and Barret, It was rare to see him smrik at all and he was smiling so evily it was scary.

"Vincent give up or. . . " he pulled something from underneath him, Galeon snarled going on all fours. Cloud waved Cerberus around.

"give it back!" it roared, Cloud shook his head and stood suddenly. He ran away to there surprise, Vincent immediatly followed after him as they trudged down the side of nibel mountain.

_xXx_

After about ten minutes of Trying to wake the Pilot they were in the Shera watching as the two blurs sped back towards midgar at a breakneck speed.

"Jeez! Who needs cars. . . " Barret laughed as he watched the two, Tifa shook her head at the comment watching as they made it into the city.

"Land!" she ordered, Cid let out a stream of curses as the Shera was put into desent sequence.

_xXx_

It was an understatement when they were surprised to see the two of them battling infront of the WRO headquarters, Cloud was dodging Galeon who didn't seem happy at all. Reeve and a few people were t the stairs of the HQ watching with complete confusion. They made it over to Reeve who immediatly asked what was going on.

"Vincent arm is infected with something we need ya ta help im. . . if we could get him to sit still"

"Cloud all over again hm?" Reeve joked, Barret and Cid nodded.

Reeve turned to one of the poeple by him, "go get a heavy sedation dartgun." The man nodded and left.

"So why is Cloud running from Vincent?" Reeve questioned curiously. Cid laughed.

"He stole his gun"

"ah"

"here you go sir" The same troop came back and handed reeve a gun, he thanked the soldier and kneeled down taking aim at the blue blur.

_xXx_

"Vincent calm down just need to look at your-"

"Give it back!" Vincent roared taking another violent swing at the swordsman, Cloud dodged again and continued running in a circle away from the beast. Vincent suddenly changed tactics running backwards. Offguard of the movement Cloud tried to stop his momentum to go the otherway but only managed to slide into Vincent.

Galeon grabbed Cloud by the neck and ripped Cerberus out of his hand, it looked like he was about to attack CLoud for the whole ordeal before he suddenly froze. He moaned and fell forward landing right ontop of CLoud who grunted as he tried wriggling out from under the beasts body.

"Cloud!" He felt arms under his and pulling him out of under vincent who was shifting back to his human form, Tifa kissed his cheek and hugged him. He flushed and stared at Reeve who approached.

"That was interesting. I believe I just saved you CLoud" Reeve chuckled, The blonde nodded to him.

"ya thanks" he murmured returning the hug to Tifa.

"Can you help him?" He asked the older man, Reeve nodded and smile.

"funny I just had a sense of Deja vu. . . right Tifa?"

The women giggled earning a look from CLoud.

"I asked the same thing after Barret nearly knocked your teeth out"

Cloud groaned. "Don't remind me. . ."

_xXx_

Vincent opened his eyes slowly squinting to the light, When they opened completly he was surrounded by his friends who were smiling.

". . . "

"well your arms going to be fine" Reeve stated, Vincent glared at him and raised his injured arm which was in thick bandages.

"FIne. . . where's Cloud?" he asked huskly, Tifa pulled Cloud into view he looked winded and exhausted.

"Hey." he said in his quiet tone, before anyone moved Vincent's arm shot up and CLoud was on the ground.

"Vincent!" Tifa scolded as she went to tend to The know unconscious Blonde.

"what was that for vincent?" Barret asked

"a reminder not to touch my gun "

* * *

here you go hope you like

upcoming chapters

Barret, Tifa and CLoud were dragged into the deepground incedent

the father

if you'd like to prompt or request I will take. This was a requested storyline


	22. Never trust a kid and a cookie jar

I honestly thought of thios during a fight with my brother over the last peanut butter cookie the other day so I thought how could I torture cloud next with a sinple cookie? *Evil laugh* this is how

CRASH COURSE OF SURVIVAL NUMBER 1! NEVER TRUST KIDS WITH ANGELIC SMILES AND PUPPY DOG EYES EVER!

* * *

a shadow crept into the hallway, the lights were off because The caretaker was downstairs. Baking mouth watering chocolate chip cookies.

The two shadows egded to the top of the stairs listening to Tifa lockhart hum as she took a tray of the cookies out and onto a heat rack on the counter, lifting the sweet aroma of melted chocolate into the aireven more so now. the two found themselves licking their lips unconsciously.

"Do you have it?" a small squeeky voice hispered, the taller shadow nodded digging a hand into his pocket and pulling out a key ring, four keys dangled before his other hand shot up to silence them hopping to gaia the adult baking didnt hear.

"Cloud?" they gasped and looked at each other alarmed before bolting into the bathroom behind the counter. Tifa came up and poked her head into the washroom glanced around then looked into the delivery office, they heard a sigh and peaked around the edge of the counter.

"I really wish he'd keep these out of kids reach...but at least he's got more in his room." she moved something that sounded big as it scraped the floor and left going downstairs once more, they both gave a sigh and went back to the stairs top.

they waited silently for the one signal they wanted, then it came the back door opened and they heard bags rustle around. then the door shut.

"Denzel, go!" The taller shgadow sped down the stairs and to the side of them locking the door quickly before their guardian could come in.

"HA!" he shouted and joined Marlene as she entered the kichten quickly, they eyed the steamy pastries as they climbed onto the chair clossest and Marlene pocketed three and handed Her adopted brother another three before they heard Tifa's attempt to open the door then silence again. They smiled and hurried to the kitchen door way one more cookies in each hand only to come into contact with a very surprised Cloud.

The three stayed in Silence staring at each other alarm, fear and confusion on their faces, until Denzle hopped to Cloud and placed a Cookie in his hand smiling and running up the stairs dragging Marlene who was smiling innocently before they shouted a goodnight and their room door shut.

He looked from the stairs to the warm cookie in his hand before shrugging and putting the sweet into his mouth.

He was about to go upstairs when The front door slammed pen, he shot around hand clutched onto the smallest tsurugi sword sheath on his back only to flinch quickly as Tifa stomped up to him and snatched the cookie from his mouth.

"What is this Cloud strife?" He looked at the cookie in mild confusion before she pointed a finger at him.

"I said no to the kids having a cookie so you lock me outside and steal one! its freezing out there!"

She spun him around and shoved him to the back door.

"Have fun!"he looked alarmed at her before she tore the door open and threw him out into the snow, tossing the cookie at him. Before he could respond the door shut abruptly.

he looked at the door and the light that dimmed before picking the cookie up and a blank look crossed his face.

"Kids..."

* * *

Thank you for reviewing,

Jammersflood

dragonprotector

love you both for the kind words :P


	23. Tears of snow

The bell rang as the door came open, snow and cold wind blew in before the new patron shut it. Said patron looked around curiosly.

"Hello!" the person looked down to see a little girl, Who was waving to her. "I'm Marlene! welcome to seventh heaven."

"Well hello there, you seem a little young to run a place like this" the patron chuckled, the little girl giggled before running off towards the stairs. The patron walked towards the counter taking the leather gloves off then taking a seat on a stool.

"Hello what would you like?" The patron looked up and removed the hood from her head revealing auburn hair. The women smiled to Tifa she was young but looked sad.

"I'm uh here looking for a...old aquaintance."

"oh?"

"um, this man" The women pulled a picture out and showed it to Tifa, The barmaiden gave her a apprehensive look. "Cloud?"

"um...yes?" she sounded as confused as Tifa but nodded. "does he live here like everyone says or is this a wild goose chase?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I...knew a friend of his and I just..I"

Tifa stared as this women's solemn look intensified, "Well...I, yes he lives here. Cloud should be here soon."

"oh...ok. I think I'll take a few shots then of...anything not to strong please." Tifa nodded, getting the drink of a apple cider and slidding it to her.

After about 20 minutes, the door opened once again to reveal the waited delivery boy. he wore his usual dark cloting only he had both sleeves on and a navy scarf covering up to his nose shrounding half his face then his goggles were still on.

He shut the door and walked over slowly, patrons nodded to him in greeting most knowing of his normal presence within the bar. He walked up to the counter and took a seat right next to the women, pulling his scarf down and sliding his goggles so they'd go down around his neck.

"Good evening, How was your day." Tifa asked pooring a warm drink strong as always for her friend. He took a small sip before answering. "cold."

She chuckled before looking to the women who now looked very nervous, Cloud looked over curiously staring at her for a long time before finally the women looked back.

Tifa watched with wonderment as a look of shock passed over Cloud's face one second before it dissapeared back to it's normal stoic presence.

"hello." she whispered timidly, he nodded in response. She sighed and looked back down into her glass.

"I know you." he stated, she bit her bottom lip unconsciously.

"Y-yes...I've seen you. But I've never actually spoke with you. I never thought...you."

"Survived?"

Tifa paused what she was doing and kept an eye on the two. Cloud had that clouded look in his eyes as he did when a memory took over his mind. But as fast as it came it past, and he took a deep breathe righting himself in his chair he took another sip of his drink.

"yeah. I remember seeing you, but Zack...he wouldn't let me near you, he didn't trust me" she said, Cloud cracked his neck and unconscious movement Tifa's seen a few times.

"I remember him talking to you, even though you didn't talk back. I..."

"yeah, I remember bits and pieces of him talking to me." Cloud responded. The women looked at the blonde.

"I'm sorry." he looked at her surprised and she started to cry shutting her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't stop it. I'm sorry I couldn't save you both."

He smiled slightly before standing up. Stratching a hand to her, she sniffled looking confused at the Blonde.

"come" he stated, she nodded hopping off the stool. Cloud pulled his goggles back on the his scarf, she pulled her hood & gloves back on.

"I'll be back in a bit" he called to Tifa who nodded to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The door creaked as it was pushed open, Cloud guided the women through and she looked around curiosly.

"Aerith's church? why'd you bring me he-" her words died as her eyes settled on the lone blade gleeming in the dim light, snow touched its shinning edges as if jack frost were dancing around it in a fit of glee.

"That's his."

The blonde advanced without responding, "he died a hero. He saved me against impossible odds."

then he looked up into the sky, at the falling snow.

"I should have stopped them, I shouldn't have shrugged off the fact your were both in that...Situation. I hate myself for it." The girl growled, she looked like she was about to cry again.

"he wouldn't blame you."

"w-what?"

"he like you. as...a sister sort of." he looked at her, seeing comple confusion on it he licked his lips and looked back at the blade.

"I-because of my state during that time I had zack's persona imprinted onto me. And right now, I can feel he doesn't feel that way. He doesn't hate you."

she stared at him but smiled. He looked at her and even though tears had started to fall they were not tears of resentment.

"Zack could have survived if he didn't save me. But he never gave up, never stopped smilling either...I envy him somewhat. And he'll always be one person I cherish forever."he told her, she nodded before looking away.

"thank you, Cloud Strife. Hero of Gaia."

"no."

"no?" she turned back to the lone man in the church.

"I am but a person, I was not alone, I was not a hero. I was simple doing what I believed was right as Zack did for me." he touched the hilt and nodded then turned to the women.

"who are you, I know your face but..."

she smiled opening the door to the snowy scenery giving him one side glance.

"Cissini, was nice to truly meet you, Cloud Strife, Leader of AVALANCHE"


	24. Farcry

_**498 years later**_

Green, everything was green. Nanaki loved seeing this everytime he ventured forth to his yearly meeting with hiw friends. It reminded him of those days, that AVALANCHE existed. Giving way to good and bad memories. It made him feel happy seeing how much of a difference there small band had made.

he continued to run through the jungle like terrain before coming out to a great wall. He sniffed in the familiar smell of the city before him, trotting up to the gate he entered the busy streets of Edge. Narrowly dodging an oncoming car, he hid in the closest alley. Humans tended to act the same towards him no matter what he did, always seeing him as a monster first so he hid till he made it to his favorite destination.

When he made it to the bright sign, _Seventh heaven._

he jogged up ignoring a yelp of fear from a passing person, Nanaki pushed the door open to see it mostly empty. all but one spot.

Slowly closing in on the single person within the quiet bar, he jumped up on a stool and gave a toothy grin.

"Cloud."

The man turned in his direction eyes covered in thin white fabric he was wiping a glass, something Tifa had taught him to do whenever he wanted to assist. And frankly, Cloud only created trouble whenever he acted as the bouncer. Not that she'd say anything, the barmaiden always became amused at the drunks who thought they could get by the tiny blonde.

But, that memory was a long time ago. This would be her, 300th aniversary. Of the day she left.

The door opened and in came the final of the trio. Vincent Valentine.

Originally, Vincent and Nanaki had done a yearly meet up. They did this so that neither lost touch Since after a long time reality wuld catch up to the AVALANCHE team and it did, Only after Cloud's 150th birthday did the two realize he wasn't going to be leaving for a long time either. And Nanaki liked Both men, even if they did walk on two legs instead of four.

Vincent took a seat and Cloud poured a drink for him then took a bowl that he'd gotten for Nanaki and poured one for him aswell. then he slid his hands across the counter then it went down and he seated himself on a stool.

"good evening." Vincent stated after a long time of silence, nanaki purred and Cloud smiled slightly.

"good to hear from you guys." the blonde said keeping his head down, he did this alot but Nanaki knew it was out of timidity. Around 300 years Cloud lost his eye sight and it made him slightly scared to intereact with anyone, but with the help of old patrons and vincent and himself they boosted his self confidence.

Nanaki had help too. During the start of his fatherhood his pups were driving him mad. He loved them but he wasn't used to it, so Cloud helped teach him the basics of what he did when him and Tifa conceived twins.

"indeed, it's been too long. We should think to do this more often." Nanaki huffed, lapping up some of the drink.

"actually . .I'm thinking of possibly retiring." Vincent looked at nanaki before asking, "Why?"

Cloud took a deep breathe. "I believe. . .my time may be coming, I can feel it."

Nanaki frowned ear drooping, "What makes you say that?"

"It's become harder for me to wake recently, one day I will not wake. But, it's alright. I've been ready to leave for a long time."

"I see. Then perhaps you would like to come to cosmo canyon?"

This made the blonds head rise slightly, "Cosmo canyon?"

"yes, you could become the childrens elder. . .since grandfather passed away. No on has taken the position."

He nodded, "I think I'd like that, after all the kids can keep the bar up since they yell at me already to sit down whenever Their around."

Vincent chuckled, "I guess everyones time comes."

"ya, Verissa's been getting tired of me 'getting in the way' and when she starts the others start and I 've gotten a little tired of it all."

more chuckling followed.

"so how's neibelheim doing?" Cloud asked after a while, to which vincent replied. "the town is growing bigger, I believe I may also relocate soon. Maybe I too will come to cosmo."

"you could, I could get a lower floor cleared out for you." Vincent nodded to Nanaki taking another sip.

"it's hard to believe how long it's been." the blonde's tone was distant.

Nanaki nodded. "yes, after the struggle it's good to see it was not wasted."

"I wish the others could see what the world looks like now."

Cloud 'looked' in Nanaki's direction and shook his head, "no, they can see. "

"Hmm, perhaps." Vincent murmured absently.

"And one day, we will see it from beyond aswell. but until then..." Cloud sighed head down once more.

"to, AVALANCHE" Vincent stated, Nanaki smiled again as did Cloud which they followed, "To, Family and friends."

* * *

got very bored . this was born from me recalling that scene at the end of ff7 since I just replayed the game again. Where red is running with his pups I don't remember if the year is right but hey I know its close.

R&R guys gets me motivated to update a bit more and ideas help too :3


	25. AUTHORS NOTE - TO COME!

**Hey guys long time.**

**I've been plotting different ideas that I've been thinking of writting. you could even choose which you'd want to read first.**

**of course for those who've read this before be aware that I order the stories in here chronologically. To help I'll add stars next to the new stories for a while. or you could stay silent and wait as I write them and add them myself in the order I wish.**

**1. Teacher - Cloud teaches Marlene about the baubles none only as meteria, as well as summons.**

** - A blizzard hits midgar edge**

**3 . Turk Central - The turks begin to come to 7th heaven to Clouds dismay**

**4. Emotional support - Cloud needs surgery, but normal drugs can't bring him under. who better to help him through the fearful haze then tifa.**

** redux - Tifa conceives twins, but something is terribly wrong.**

** for a prank - Reno vs. Cloud Who knew Blonds held grudges.**

** to relax - Tifa teaches CLoud an important lesson.**

**and more to come later I think :P**


End file.
